A Poudlard
by okami shiroi
Summary: OOC & OS. Adel, Alice, Lucy et Amandine sont trois sorcières qui font leur début à Poudlard alors qu'elles avaient toujours suivit les cours par correspondance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Tout d'abord, avant de vous laisser lire cette fanfic. Sachez que les 4 personnages principaux de cette histoire, c'est à dire les OC, sont des personnages inspirés de personnes réels dont je fais partit. L'idée est partit à la base d'un délire, j'avais commencé cette fic, il y a deux ans, mais je l'avais abandonné avant de la reprendre à zéro, changeant d'ailleurs l'un des personnages, puisque je suis en froid avec l'une des anciennes personnes qui avaient inspirés un OC. Les deux autres, par contre, sont toujours là. D'ailleurs, j'ai même bien fait de refaire la fic depuis le début, même moi je me disais "cette fic a beau être partit d'un délire, elle n'est pas crédible", or, à présent, elle a un minimum de crédibilité.**

 **Oh! par contre, il faut savoir que, dans la vie IRL, nous sommes plus âgées que nos personnages, nous avons juste changer les âges pour pouvoir faire en sorte que nos personnages aillent à Poudlard.**

 **Il faut aussi savoir que cette histoire sera TRES versée vers le OOS. Aussi, les reviews insultants disant que le caractère des personnages ne sont pas les caractères qu'on leur connait, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal. De plus, pour le bien de cette histoire, l'histoire d'HP va avoir pleins de modifications. Voilà !**

 **Je vous laisse lire à présent cette fic tirée de mon imagination et d'un délire absolument incontrôlable. Sachez aussi que les personnes qui ont inspirés les OC sont totalement au courant et d'accord, d'ailleurs, l'une d'elle ne cesse de me harceler pour que j'écrives le chapitre 6... ou 7, je ne sais plus MDR. Et une autre participe carrément à la correction du texte donc comme cela, vous êtes fixés.**

* * *

 **Chap 1. Dans le Poudlard Express**

-C'est fait ! Nous sommes arrivées ! Poudlard Express, nous arrivons, fit une sorcière brune.

Quatre sorcières étaient debout, l'une à côté de l'autre, devant la grande et célèbre gare londonienne : la gare King's Cross. Le sourire aux lèvres, les quatre sorcières se consultèrent du regard puis franchirent les portes de la gare.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien suivi les explications du directeur dans sa lettre, nous devons prendre la voie 9¾, commenta une jeune femme blonde d'une quinzaine d'année. Il explique qu'il faut passer une barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Une barrière dont seuls les sorciers connaissent l'existence. Même si un moldu la heurtait, il ne pourrait franchir la barrière.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas être de la tarte, j'espère que nous tomberons sur un ou deux sorciers pour que nous indiquer le chemin, fit une fille aux cheveux teints en rouge.

\- Bah… Tâchons déjà de trouver les voies 9 et 10 et nous aviserons après, s'empressa de dire la brune.

Les autres acquiescèrent et elles se dirigèrent ensemble dans la gare, ce fut la quatrième sorcière, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui trouva les voies. Les autres la félicitèrent et engagèrent des pas rapides vers ces voies. Heureusement qu'elles avaient choisis d'être en avance. Elles arrivèrent enfin sur le quai en question et virent alors tout un groupe passer à côté d'elles. La majorité des membres du groupe étaient roux, il y avait un homme claudiquant, un chien noir et d'autres personnes avec eux et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient une cage, chacune renfermant un hibou. D'un regard, les filles se comprirent et décidèrent, sans même un mot, de suivre ces personnes. Elles n'écoutèrent pas leur discussion, trop concentrées sur le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Elles les suivirent jusqu'à une barrière qui semblait hors d'usage. Deux personnes, du groupe qu'elles avaient suivis, disparurent après avoir couru, sans s'arrêter, vers la barrière. Elles attendirent que le groupe ait complètement disparu pour suivre la marche.

Elles débouchèrent alors sur un quai unique où un majestueux train à la locomotive rouge lâchait des flopées de fumée et sifflait. Elles se dépêchèrent de trouver un compartiment et grimpèrent dedans. Elles mirent alors leurs bagages dans les porte-bagages et la fille châtain tendit une main dans le vide, la referma et tira. Aussitôt, une cape d'invisibilité se devina et révéla la présence d'un bébé dragon : une furie nocturne et un loup noir. Tandis que la brune en avait profité pour libérer son phénix noir et le hibou de la jeune femme rousse de leurs cages.

\- Ah ! Cela fait bizarre de monter dans ce train pour la première fois alors que nous allons entrer en cinquième année, fit la blonde en se laissant tomber comme une masse sur la banquette qui était tournée dans le sens de la marche et côté fenêtre.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Lucy, confirma la rousse, mais ceux qui sont à l'origine de la mort de nos parents voient à présent leur maitre de retour et ne tarderont surement pas à sortir d'Azkaban, surtout si ces foutus Détraqueurs commencent à faire des leurs.

\- Et dire que le ministre londonien ne croit pas à tout cela, c'est désespérant, renchérit la brune, affligée.

Ces jeunes femmes parlaient de leur passé sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ces quatre jeunes femmes étaient des sorcières depuis toujours, cependant, elles avaient, jusqu'à maintenant, toujours suivis des cours par correspondance. En effet, les quatre sorcières étaient des orphelines de guerre. Leurs parents ne s'étaient pas connus mais elles avaient toutes les quatre atterris dans le même orphelinat. Alice, la fille aux cheveux châtains, avait un an de plus que Lucy, la blonde, et Amandine, la rousse qui avaient, elles-mêmes, un an de plus qu'Adel, la jeune femme brune. Cependant, sur décision de Dumbledore, les quatre jeunes femmes entreraient en cinquième année. Elles avaient appris leur nature de sorcières à l'âge de 5 ans. Elles avaient alors fait des recherches et découverts qu'elles avaient toutes des origines sorcières. Adel et Amandine descendaient de parents sang pur, Alice et Lucy étaient des sangs-mêlés. Lorsqu'elles avaient reçues leurs lettres de Poudlard, les filles avaient demandés à suivre les cours par correspondance, expliquant qu'elles ne voulaient, dans un premier temps, ne pas être séparées, dans un deuxième temps qu'elles n'avaient guère envie d'entrer dans le monde sorcier de cette manière. Et puis, l'été dernier, elles avaient lus dans les journaux que le mage noir était de retour, ou, plutôt, que le ministère ne croyait pas au retour du mage noir annoncé par Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Elles avaient tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pourquoi un garçon qui, comme elles, avait perdu ses parents par la main de ce fou, aurait-il pu inventer son retour ? C'était impensable. Aussi, avaient-elles décidées de se dévoiler au monde sorcier. Elles contactèrent Dumbledore et firent la demande d'être acceptées à Poudlard. Chose que Dumbledore accepta avec un grand plaisir. Les jeunes filles avaient alors reçus leurs lettres de Poudlard et avaient été faire leurs achats. Et aujourd'hui, elles se trouvaient à présent dans le Poudlard Express, chacune espérant pouvoir se battre et vaincre les assassins qui les avaient privés de leurs parents. Ces assassins s'appelaient Rodolphus Lestrange, Goyle senior, Bartémius Croupton Junior, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le premier avait assassiné les parents de Lucy, le deuxième avait mis fin à l'existence des parents d'Amandine, Bartémius et Bellatrix avaient assassiné ensemble les parents d'Adel après la chute du mage noir. Enfin, Bellatrix, seule, avait tué les parents d'Alice. Adel avait été à la fois heureuse et frustrée d'apprendre que Croupton Junior n'était plus une menace. Heureuse parce que son crime avait été puni mais également frustrée de ne pas avoir fait cela elle-même.

Voilà une heure que le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare londonienne, les quatre amies étaient toutes occupées. Alice s'amusait avec la petite furie nocturne, un dragon, pour lequel elle avait eu une dérogation et l'autorisation de le garder. En effet, elle avait trouvé l'œuf abandonné au bord d'une plage et l'avait pris avec elle sans savoir ce qu'il renfermait. Elle avait ensuite découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon, il était si mignon qu'elle avait demandé à le garder, envoyant une lettre à Dumbledore pour connaitre les démarches qu'elle avait suivit. Le dragon n'était pas féroce, plutôt docile mais très farceur et susceptible. Elle l'avait appelé Viserion, en référence à un personne venu tout d'un dessin animé qu'elles avaient toutes regardés à l'orphelinat durant leur plus tendre enfance et qui était resté sa mascotte fétiche. De son côté, Adel lisait la gazette du sorcier, Amandine était plongé dans le livre « Histoire de Poudlard » tandis que Lucy regardait le paysage, la main sous sa tête, rêveuse et l'autre main caressant la tête de son loup noir qui était assis à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elles étaient dans le silence le plus total, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes et qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Amandine et Lucy qui avaient toutes les deux 15 ans.

\- Bonjour, fit l'inconnue d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Bonjour, répondirent les quatre amies.

\- Je viens vous voir sur demande du professeur McGonagall, elle a mis au courant les préfets de votre arrivée à Poudlard et c'est moi qui suis chargée de venir voir si vous allez bien et vous expliquer les derniers détails que le directeur ne vous a pas encore donné.

\- D'accord. Assieds-toi donc, tu seras plus à l'aise, l'invita Amandine.

\- Merci.

L'inconnue hocha la tête et s'installa en face de la rousse, à droite d'Alice, sur le siège qui se situait dans le sens de la marche.

\- Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis l'une des deux préfètes de Gryffondor.

\- Ravie de te connaitre Hermione, fit Lucy.

\- Si mes informations sont exactes, vous êtes quatre sorcières qui avaient suivis les cours par correspondances et êtes entrés en cinquième année aujourd'hui, c'est bien cela ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous êtes donc bien Adel Koopa, Amandine Valentine, Lucy Oka et Alice Liddell ?

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Quels sont ces détails dont tu parlais Hermione ? demanda Adel.

\- Vous savez surement déjà que Poudlard possède quatre « maisons » : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Aussi, comme vous n'êtes dans aucune de ces maisons, vous devrez prendre le même chemin que les premières années, c'est-à-dire que vous serez contraintes de passer par le lac. Cependant, c'est un magnifique paysage qui s'encre comme un beau souvenir, à moins qu'ils ne pleuvent ou que vous tombiez dedans, ceci devrait rester graver dans votre mémoire comme étant l'un de vos meilleurs souvenirs concernant Poudlard. Bref, une fois au château, vous devrez attendre que les élèves de première année soient répartis pour l'être à votre tour. De plus, afin de voir si les résultats de vos cours par correspondance sont vraiment au niveau de cinquième année, vous devrez passé des tests, si vous avez des lacunes, vous aurez à suivre des cours de rattrapage en plus des cours classiques.

\- Donc… si je comprends bien, questionna Adel, si nous sommes quand même en cinquième année, il nous fera faire des cours de rattrapage avec une autre année, c'est cela ?

\- Hum je ne sais pas mais il y a des chances oui.

\- Cela me parait plutôt correct non ? demanda Alice.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est frustrant tout de même, répondit Adel.

\- Dumbledore gèrera l'emploi du temps de cinquième année en fonction de vos maisons et des cours de rattrapages si, réellement, vous devez en avoir besoin, ajouta Hermione.

\- Est-ce tout ? interrogea Lucy.

\- Apparemment oui, ah ! si ! Il a dit aussi que votre furie nocturne pourra dormir avec vous dans le dortoir la nuit mais ne devra pas se promener dans l'intérieur du château, il devra passer ses journées dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Viserion a l'habitude de jouer dehors avec Savage, concéda Alice en montrant le loup noir.

Hermione observa un instant le loup noir et sourit d'un sourire qui laissait deviner qu'elle pensait à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un.

\- Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, j'espère que vous vous intégrerez bien à Poudlard et que nous pourrons être amies. Je vous présenterai ainsi mes amis.

\- - Ce sera avec plaisir Hermione, et merci de ton accueil et d'être venu nous dire tout cela, répondit chaleureusement Amandine.

\- - Oh ! mais ce n'est rien voyons, je ne fais que mon travail. A présent, je vais voir si je peux aller voir mes amis, oh et vous devriez vous changer maintenant, nous serons à Poudlard dans moins d'une heure.

\- - D'accord, merci Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire rayonnant et, d'un geste simple, elle se leva et, ouvrant la porte, sortit du compartiment après avoir refermé.

\- Je suis contente de voir que la dérogation pour Viserion n'a pas causé de problème avec cette fille.

\- - Oui, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec d'autres.

Le dragon émit un petit cri et vint se rouler en boule sur les genoux d'Alice et s'endormit. Lucy suivit le conseil d'Hermione. Elle ferma le rideau du compartiment et se changea, imitée de ses amies sauf Alice qui attendit que ses amis aient finis pour leur laisser Viserion sans le réveiller. Ensuite, elles retournèrent à leur occupation. Lorsqu'Adel eut terminé de lire la gazette, elle se saisit d'un stylo et commença les jeux situés à la fin.

\- Alors ? que dit encore ce ramassis d'ordure ? demanda Lucy.

\- - Toujours les mêmes bêtises, ils ne sont pas contents que le Survivant ait échappé au renvoi. Ben tiens, ils ne respectent même pas leurs propres lois ces imbéciles. En fait, je crois qu'on a bien fait de venir à Poudlard, étant donné que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait autorisé ces cours par correspondance, le ministère aurait pu annuler cette autorisation et nous obliger à aller à Poudlard sans nous laisser le choix de savoir de nous mettre dans la même année.

\- - Bah… tant qu'ils ne mettent pas leur nez dans notre scolarité…

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un débat où chacune imaginait le ministère s'occupait des affaires de Poudlard. Bientôt, le train commença à ralentir et à l'agitation qui régnait, il ne fut pas dur de comprendre qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Lucy fut la première levée et donna à chacun ses affaires. Alice demanda s'il fallait remettre la cape sur Savage et Viserion.

\- Nous avons du les cacher parce que nous étions dans le monde moldu, je pense qu'à présent, ils n'auront plus besoin de cela.

Alice hocha la tête et son dragon monta sur la tête de sa maitresse, en déséquilibre, il était contraint de se mettre en boule et de serrer ses ailes contre lui. Il avait beau être jeune, il grandissait très vite et faisait maintenant, les ailes déployées, le triple de la tête d'Alice. Adel, plus proche de la sortie, fut la première à sortir, la cage de son phénix noir, Blacksky, sous le bras et l'oiseau sur l'épaule. Seul Hoot-Hoot, la chouette d'Amandine dormait dans sa cage depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils descendirent du train où on les invita à laisser les bagages. En dehors de la cage de Hoot-Hoot, les quatre amies se séparèrent de leurs bagages et suivirent une femme qui avait appelé les premières années….


	2. Chapter 2

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de le stipuler dans le 1er chapitre, mais Lucy, c'est moi et non Amandine même si c'est aussi mon prénom.**

 **Chap 2. Arrivée à Poudlard**

La traversée du lac avait été magnifique, Amandine et Lucy en avaient été si fascinées qu'une fois arrivées sur la rive du château, elles avaient mis du temps à s'apercevoir que les autres les attendaient. Elles se confondirent en excuse et suivirent les premières années et leurs amies.

Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent d'immenses grilles qui donnaient sur une longue allée entourée de verdure à perte de vue. Au loin, à droite, elles pouvaient apercevoir, dans la nuit, la silhouette d'une grande forêt, surement la forêt interdite dont parlait le règlement de l'école que Dumbledore leur avait envoyé avec la liste de leurs fournitures scolaires. Devant elles, la silhouette d'un immense édifice se découpait. Des lumières, venant de l'intérieur, le rendaient lumineux et magnifique. Alors qu'on venait de leur demander de se séparer de leurs compagnons à plumes, poils et écailles, Lucy déclara enfin :

\- - Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire Hermione quand elle disait que le paysage, par le chemin des premières années, étaient un agréable souvenir. C'est si magnifique.

\- - Ca y est, Lucy va bientôt nous dire qu'elle va épouser le château, elle va faire des choses pas nettes…

\- - Alice, puis-je déclamer ce genre de chose sans que tu n'aies des idées perverses ?

\- - Mais heu…

\- - Laisse Lu, on ne la changera pas, fit Adel faussement désespérée.

\- - Hé ! La dernière fois c'est toi qui as sortit ce genre de chose quand Pika est née.

\- - Point pour Al, renchérit Amandine.

\- - Pff… personne ne comprends mon humour, s'offusqua faussement la brune.

\- - Mais non, je suis là moi, je te soutiens Ad.

\- - Merci Lu, tu es bien la seule…

Elles durent alors se taire lorsqu'elles virent que les premières années s'étaient arrêtés en haut des marches et faisaient silence face à une sorcière âgée.

\- Bonsoir à vous les premières années ainsi qu'aux quatre nouvelles élèves. Vous êtes ici à Poudlard. Je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses avant de vous faire entrer dans la grande salle. Lorsque vous franchirez ces portes, vous serez répartis chacun votre tour dans les différentes maisons, elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Poudlard deviendra votre deuxième maison et vos maisons, une nouvelle famille. Chaque prouesse de votre part apportera des points à votre maison, mais un manquement au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui obtiendra le plus de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. A présent, je vous laisse patienter quelques instants, le temps de vérifier que tout est prêt.

Elle s'absenta alors, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, cherchant à deviner comment ils allaient être répartis. Les filles, elles, patientaient en silence. La sorcière revint et les conduisit jusqu'à deux immenses portes de chênes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et donnèrent sur une immense salle où se trouvaient cinq longues tables. Cinq d'entre elles étaient placés dans le sens de la longueur de la pièce et des drapeaux de couleurs flottaient au dessus. De gauche à droite, on devinait donc les maisons de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. A l'autre bout de la pièce, en face de la porte, se trouvait la cinquième table où étaient assis les professeurs. La femme les fit remonter ainsi l'allée entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Au dessus de leurs têtes, un faux ciel était parsemé de bougies flottantes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'éparpillèrent un peu devant les tables. Devant eux, un simple tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau fripé. A peine étaient-ils arrivés et immobilisés, qu'une déchirure se forma au milieu du chapeau et ce dernier commença à chanter. Sa chanson fut ensuite applaudit par quelques élèves et par les professeurs, d'autres semblaient réfléchir aux paroles du Choixpeau qui étaient pleines d'avertissement. Adel se pencha alors vers les filles et chuchota.

\- Si cela n'est pas une preuve, comment un Choixpeau peut proférer de tels avertissements ? N'est ce pas là une preuve qu'il est de retour ?

\- - Si, sûrement, confirma Amandine.

Puis elles se turent en voyant le professeur McGonagall, la sorcière qui les avait accueillis, déroulé un long parchemin et commença à faire l'appel des élèves qui vinrent tour à tour sous le Choixpeau qui se plongeait dans des silences plus ou moins longs avant de crier le nom de la maison. Enfin, lorsque les premières années furent répartis. Dumbledore se leva.

\- Chers élèves, il est rare qu'une telle chose se produise mais, cette année, nous avons quatre nouvelles élèves qui ne sont pas des premières années. En effet, nous accueillons cette année quatre jeunes filles qui ont suivis, avec autorisation du corps enseignant, des cours par correspondance. Cependant, pour des raisons personnelles, elles ont décidés, cette année, d'intégrer notre école et entreront en cinquième année à partir du moment où elles auront été réparties.

Il se rassit et le professeur McGonagall reprit :

\- - Liddell, Alice.

Alice s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit, avant que le Choixpeau ne cache ses yeux, elle fit un sourire à ses amies et attendit la décision du Choixpeau. Ce dernier remarqua beaucoup de qualités mais aussi une personnalité qui ne laissait aucun doute :

\- - Serpentard ! lâcha enfin le Choixpeau.

Alice semblait plutôt satisfaite, elle fit un grand sourire à ses amis qui levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que McGonagall appelait « Koopa, Adel ». La brune s'approcha à son tour du tabouret d'un pas assuré et, avant de s'asseoir, toisa la salle d'un regard sévère mais lança un regard assuré à ses amies. Le Choixpeau réfléchit longuement, cette jeune fille avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aller dans trois maisons de Poudlard mais il releva sa plus grande qualité et se décida :

\- Gryffondor ! scanda le Choixpeau.

Après les Serpentards, ce furent au tour des Gryffondor d'accueillir avec joie la nouvelle élève qui vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione qui venait de lui faire signe. A peine assise, elle se concentra sur la répartition où Lucy était à présent en train de passer sous le Choixpeau. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau fit son choix.

\- Gryffondor !

Lucy se leva avec joie et se dirigea vers la table pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Adel, elle vit également qu'elle était face à un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui cachait son amie Alice. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Amandine. Elle semblait stressée, le Choixpeau mit un moment à se décider puis enfin, il l'envoya à Gryffondor. Elle se leva, semblant rassurée, et rejoignit ses amies.

\- - Bienvenue à Gryffondor, lança le brun aux jeunes femmes.

\- - Merci, répondit Adel. Et tu es ?

\- - Existe-t-il donc encore au monde quelqu'un qui ignore ton nom Harry ? demanda un rouquin sur un ton faussement choqué.

\- - Finalement, tu n'es pas si célèbre que cela pour un mec qui a survécu, renchérit son jumeau.

Les deux plaisantins, qui se ressemblaient énormément, étaient roux et avaient des tâches de rousseur.

\- Harry ? demanda Amandine.

\- - Tu es donc le fameux garçon ? ajouta Lucy.

\- - Heu… oui… répondit Harry.

La conversation fut vite interrompue par Hermione qui montra l'estrade. Dumbledore avait laissé la place à une petite femme replète qui avait une voix de fillette. A la fin de son discours, les trois amies prêtèrent une oreille attentive à ce que disait Hermione, Harry et un garçon répondant au nom de Ron et qui était, comme ses frères, tout aussi roux. Adel intervint même.

\- Et bien Hermione, je vois qu'on a comprit la même chose, en effet, elle semble vouloir intervenir dans la façon que Poudlard a d'enseigner.

Elle avait dit ceci pendant que tout le monde se levait. Hermione hocha la tête puis reprit Ron qui s'apprêtait à partir sans faire son devoir de préfet.

\- Nous devons sûrement vous suivre ? s'enquit Lucy.

\- - Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous êtes nouvelles, oui, suivez-nous, affirma Hermione.

Les filles saluèrent de loin Alice, puis suivirent leur nouvelle amie et le rouquin. Leur vie à Poudlard venait de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 - Le cours de Face-de-crapaud**

\- - Alice ! On est là !

Le premier cours allait bientôt commencer et les filles se retrouvaient enfin toutes les quatre. Attendant devant la porte, les trois Gryffondor hélèrent la Serpentarde.

\- Salut les filles !

\- - Alors ? Cette première soirée chez les Serpentards ?

\- - Pas mal mais ça manque de sang dans leur cachot si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin bref, ils m'ont posé pleins de questions. Ils tiennent d'ailleurs à vous rencontrer, ils sont surpris que nous ne soyons pas toutes les quatre dans la même maison. Il y en a un qui est déjà au petit soin avec moi. Et il y a une espèce de blondinet qui m'a demandé de te présenter Lucy. Par contre, les filles sont un peu jalouses de l'attrait dont j'ai été le sujet.

\- - Nous, nous avons eu un super accueil, tout le monde nous apprécie. Et Viserion, comment a-t-il été reçu ?

\- - Oh ! ben disons qu'il a fait peur à la moitié des élèves et que le fameux blondinet a failli partir sonner l'alerte au dragon, il a fallu que j'explique tout à son sujet aussi, de sa naissance à notre arrivée ici, dans tout les détails.

\- - Même le souvenir du jour où il a voulu partager avec toi la moitié de poisson régurgitée ?

\- - Heu… sauf ce détail, je l'ai oublié, mais cela aurait pu être drôle, je m'imagine déjà leur tête si je leur raconte.

\- - Il faut dire que Savage n'a pas fait dans la discrétion non plus, beaucoup de filles l'adorent déjà. Il a été bien câliné hier soir.

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, d'autres élèves étaient arrivés et elles cessèrent de parler lorsque la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit sur le professeur Ombrage. Adel fut l'une des premières à entrer et les quatre amis se mirent sur deux des tables au milieu de la pièce. Alice et Adel derrière Lucy et Amandine. Harry, Hermione et Ron, eux, s'assirent au deuxième et troisième rang sur la colonne de gauche.

\- Et ben, ils aiment tant les cours que cela ? Demanda Alice surprise.

\- - Non, c'est surtout que la défense contre les forces du mal est la matière préférée d'Harry, un peu comme Lucy et moi d'ailleurs, répondit Adel.

Le cours commença alors, le professeur Ombrage leur fit lire un ouvrage, celui qu'elles avaient achetés en début d'année et Adel, se pencha vers Alice et chuchota.

\- Tu crois que c'est qu'une entrée en matière ?

\- J'ai de sérieux doute…

\- - Silence ! Ordonna la face de crapaud.

Commença alors un début de questionnement dans la salle, puis, vint le moment de la confrontation.

\- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? intervint le brun à la cicatrice.

\- - Ici nous sommes dans une école Monsieur Potter, répondit Ombrage en levant les yeux vers lui. Pas dans le monde réel.

\- - Excusez-moi professeur, fit Lucy en levant à son tour la main. Je ne vois pas bien la différence entre les deux, cela voudrait dire que nous rêvons ?

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry, lui, toujours sérieux, enchaîna.

\- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

\- - Ou bien c'est simplement que notre professeur ne connait rien en défense contre les forces du mal, renchérit Amandine toujours hilare.

\- - Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Vous serez en retenue mes demoiselles si vous continuez ! Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, rien ne vous attend dehors.

\- - Ah, vraiment ? répliqua Harry dont les filles ressentirent bien la mauvaise humeur.

\- - A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? Interrogea Ombrage.

\- - Mmm… Voyons… répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être… disons… Lord Voldemort.

La classe entière retint son souffle, même les quatre amies le regardèrent comme un lionceau tombé dans un grotesque piège de braconnier. Par Merlin, ne réfléchissait-il donc pas avant de dire quelque chose ?

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

\- - Ou bien des Détraqueurs, suggéra Adel en regardant Harry d'un air appuyé.

Harry la gratifia d'un regard avant de tourner la tête vers Ombrage.

\- - Encore cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts…

\- - Il n'était pas mort, s'emporta Harry, et c'est vrai, il est revenu.

\- - D'ailleurs, pourquoi croyez-vous que nous sommes là toutes les quatre alors qu'on comptait bien ne jamais venir ici ?

\- - Mr-Potter-et-Miss-Koopa-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-quinze-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-vos-cas. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge !

\- - Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Adel, Amandine, Lucy et Alice en se levant.

\- - Vous aurez tous les cinq une retenue ! Demain soir. Cinq heures, dans mon bureau. Je le répète, c'est un mensonge !

\- - Dans ce cas, vous pouvez nier son retour si ça vous chante, mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'il y a d'autres dangers dans la vie extérieure professeure ! Intervint rageusement Adel. Mais vous devez bien trop vivre dans le luxe et la plénitude pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ! Les Détraqueurs, les acromentulas, les dragons, les trolls, les mangemorts en liberté, tout cela constitue une menace ! Ou encore les épouvantards ! j'ai lu suffisamment de chose là-dessus pour savoir que si on ne sait pas s'en défendre, un épouvantard peut nous faire beaucoup de mal, certains se sont retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste au département de psychiatrie !

\- - Et je vous répète que la théorie, bien étudiée, permet de se défaire de ce genre de créature.

Adel se leva à nouveau de sa chaise où elle s'était rassise, comme les autres, quand l'annonce de la retenue était tombée mais Harry fut plus rapide et on put entendre Hermione tenter de le raisonner mais en vain.

\- Alors, selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ?

\- - La mort de Cédric Diggory a été un tragique accident.

\- - C'était un meurtre, répliqua Harry. Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien !

Les quatre amis approuvèrent en se levant, montrant leur soutien à Harry. Ombrage leur demanda alors de venir la voir. Si Harry écarta rageusement sa chaise d'un coup de pied, les filles, elles, s'avancèrent calmement. Elle écrivit quelque chose sur cinq parchemins différents et les congédia de son cours en leur disant d'apporter le parchemin à leur directeur de maison respectif.

\- Face de crapaud baveuse et puante ! fit Adel une fois éloignée de la salle.

\- - Tu l'as dit, comment le ministère ose-t-il penser que Vous-savez-qui n'est pas de retour, bon sang, mais ils ont quoi dans les yeux ? des bouses de dragons ? on leur a lancé un sort de conjonctivite ?

\- - Merci en tout cas pour votre soutien, fit Harry.

\- - Ce n'est pas vraiment du soutien, seulement, ça nous énerve de savoir que ces gens ne font rien contre des assassins, préférant les envoyer à Azkaban que de les condamner à mort. Nos parents seront vengés, crois le bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de McGonagall et Alice dûe les laisser, elle devait, elle, voir Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions mais hélas, ce dernier avait cours, elle allait devoir attendre que son cours se termine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4. A la rencontre des serpents**

\- - Miss Liddell, dites-moi, c'est un record pour vous faire coller en retenue toute une semaine en à peine une journée de cours. Que dis-je, en une seule journée à Poudlard.

\- - Je me suis laissée entrainer par le feu de l'action on va dire, avec mes amies, on fait souvent les quatre cents coups ensemble et puis, ce que dit le professeur Ombrage m'a mise hors de moi, et c'est pareil pour les filles. Nos parents sont morts et nous ne pouvons pas accepter que le ministère ferme les yeux sur ce qui se passe.

\- - Certes, je le conçois très bien miss, mais j'aimerai que vous vous absteniez de la provoquer. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Le ministère est aveugle et voudra profiter de toutes les occasions possibles pour nous mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues. Si vous continuez ainsi, il se peut qu'une retenue ne soit rien, comparé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire encore de pire, comme surveiller nos mouvements.

Alice soupira, puis opina du chef, son directeur de maison avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être révoltée contre le ministère.

\- Aussi, bien que vous êtes à Serpentard, cela aurait été avec plaisir de plaider votre cause et de retirer cette retenue mais il s'agit là d'un acte d'une représentante du ministère, je ne peux donc rien faire.

\- - Je comprends professeur.

\- - Bien. Allez vous détendre un peu avant le repas.

Alice hocha la tête et s'en alla, Elle rejoignit ses amis dans le parc et s'allongea près du lac.

-Alors ? chuchota la blonde.

\- - Alors il ne peut rien faire, soupira la jeune femme.

\- - Pareil pour nous, mais nous avons eu le droit à des biscuits, tiens, je t'en ai pris deux, fit Adel en lui tendant des gâteaux.

Alice les prit avec intérêt et les dégusta, soupirant de désarroi.

\- Cette face de crapaud est vraiment une plaie, déclara Amandine.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Lucy. McGonagall nous a fait la leçon malgré ces biscuits délicieux. Faudrait que je lui demande où elle se fournit d'ailleurs. Bref, elle a confirmé ce que nous pensions, Ombrage est là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Il a même ajouté que si ce n'était pas Ombrage, il aurait fait son possible pour alléger ou retirer la retenue. Finalement, c'est vrai, il aime avantager les Serpentard. Et sinon, qu'en pense Harry ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, il est partit directement après pour retrouver ses amis.

Elles soupirèrent en chœur et se mirent à regarder le ciel encore ensoleillé, le son de l'eau, près d'elles, était agréable. Le moment aurait pu être apaisant si des voix ne s'étaient pas soudainement élevées.

\- Hé ! Liddell, qu'est ce que tu fais avec des Gryffondor ? Commença une voix trainante.

Les quatre filles se redressèrent d'un même geste et tournèrent leur attention vers un groupe de Serpentard qui venait de s'arrêter près d'eux. La voix traînante appartenait à un blondinet aux yeux électrisant.

\- Il est mignon ce garçon, murmura Lucy pour que seule Alice l'entende.

-C'est Malefoy, répondit son amie.

\- - Alors comme cela ? continua un métis. Vous êtes toutes les quatre orphelines ? Ce doit être dur !

\- - Les amies, je vous présente mes camarades, fit Alice. Je vous présente Drago Malefoy, c'est le blondinet qui flashe sur Lucy.

\- - Hein ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Liddell? se renfrogna le blond.

\- - Hé ! je n'invente rien, c'est toi-même qui m'a demandé de te la présenter hier soir.

\- - Oui, c'est vrai Drago, même que tu en as rêvé toute la nuit ! plaisanta Blaise.

\- - Le plaisantin, c'est Blaise Zabini, je le connais à peine, mais je sais déjà qu'on va bien s'entendre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait le même esprit dérangé que moi.

\- - Un esprit dérangé ? moi ? Pas du tout, je suis saint d'esprit comme pourrait l'être Peeves…

\- - Autrement dit un esprit dérangé, confirma un jeune garçon efflanqué.

\- - Lui, c'est Théodore Nott, un garçon charmant.

\- - Merci du compliment, répondit le garçon.

\- - Drago, je te présente Lucy, continua Alice en montrant la jeune fille blonde. Voilà vous vous connaissez maintenant, vous pouvez aller faire plus ample connaissance ailleurs…

\- - Ou faire des cochonneries, renchérit le métis.

\- - C'est là où je voulais à peu près en venir, confirma Alice. Voici également Adel et Amandine, mes deux autres amies.

Elle les montra une à une en les présentant. Blaise vint alors s'asseoir entre elles tandis que Drago et Théo se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

\- Ah ! j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un harem comme celui-ci, j'en ai pour tout les goûts : châtain, brune, rousse et blonde, bon il y en a trois à Gryffondor mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

\- - Je confirme Alice, fit Adel exaspérée, ton ami est givré.

\- - Merci du compliment, répondit Blaise en souriant.

\- Drago et Théodore levèrent les yeux au ciel puis s'assirent à leur tour, tandis que Blaise continuait de parler.

\- - Alice nous a dit que vous étiez orphelines ? C'est vraiment chanceux que vous ayez atterris dans le même orphelinat sans que vos parents ne se soient connus de leur vivant.

\- - En effet, s'ils étaient encore en vie, nous ne nous serions peut-être pas rencontrés et nous ne serions peut-être pas toutes ici, à Poudlard.

\- - vous savez comment ils sont morts ? demanda Théo soudainement curieux.

\- - Ils ont été assassinés, fit Lucy d'une voix tranchante et furieuse. Assassinés par des mangemorts qui, bientôt, serons sûrement en liberté.

\- - …

\- - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea Amandine.

\- - Ben… disons que…

\- - Nos parents sont… des mangemorts, fit tristement Théo. Nous ne sommes pas de leur avis hein, nous ne voulons pas en être mais… dans nos situations, dire non c'est, comme signer notre arrêt de mort, ou celui de notre famille.

\- - Oh ! pardon, s'excusa Lucy. Je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du dire cela…

\- - Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Blaise. Mais tu disais que ces mangemorts étaient en prison ? cela voudrait dire que ce ne sont pas les parents ni de Drago, ni de Théo.

\- - Tes parents ne le sont pas ?

\- - Je ne connais pas mon père et ma mère n'est pas du genre à se soumettre à un quelconque sorcier, tout puissant qu'il puisse être.

\- - Je vois… encore une fois, j'ai fait une gaffe.

\- - Bah… ce n'est rien, alors ? Qui sont ces mangemorts ?

\- - Et bien, il y en a un dont on sait qu'on n'a plus à s'en soucier puisqu'il a subit le baiser du Détraqueur l'été dernier…

\- - Barty Croupton Junior… souffla Drago.

Lucy hocha la tête puis continua.

\- Mes parents l'ont été par Rodolphus Lestrange…

\- - Mon oncle ?

\- - Heu… oui… mais si c'est ton oncle, je suppose que Bellatrix Lestrange…

\- - Est la sœur de ma mère, ma tante oui, mais je vous rassure, je ne les aime pas, je suis déjà allé les voir en prison avec ma mère, ma tante me fait peur et mon oncle est détestable.

\- - Ah tant mieux, parce qu'elle a assassiné les miens de parents, soupira Alice.

\- - Et les miens avec la complicité de Barty Croupton Junior, ajouta Adel.

\- - Et les miens ont été tués par un dénommé Goyle.

\- - Le père de Gregory…. En tout cas, vous êtes courageuses.

\- - Il le faut bien, fit Lucy en hochant les épaules.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis quelques ventres commencèrent à crier famine, le dîner n'allait d'ailleurs pas tardé et, tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5 - Premier cours avec Gobe-Planche**

\- - Hermione, fit Adel. Je te dois te dire que tu m'es fort sympathique et je t'apprécie beaucoup, bien que tu aies raison sur les risques que font prendre Fred et Georges à ces jeunes, je trouve tout de même que tu va un peu fort sur la sanction. Ils sont pourtant drôles.

\- - Personnellement, renchérit Alice, si cela pouvait m'éviter d'aller au cours du crapaud la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas contre d'être un cobaye.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où la présence de la Serpentarde ne semblait plus surprendre personne après que les filles aient expliqués qu'Alice ne révèlerait jamais leur mot de passe.

\- Sauf si on me propose des dragées suprises de Bertie Crochue, avait-elle plaisantée.

Aussi, étaient ils tous en train de faire leur devoir ensemble et à débattre sur diverses choses, notamment les tricots d'Hermione pour les elfes qu'Amandine aimait bien.

\- Au fait les filles, on ne vous a pas vu au cours de Rogue ce matin.

\- - Non, répondit Lucy. Nous devions parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, il voulait savoir comment s'était passé notre première nuit à Poudlard et tester aussi nos niveaux pour voir si nous aurions besoin de cours de rattrapage. Apparemment, j'aurai des lacunes en histoire de la magie.

\- - Moi, c'est en divination, continua Adel. Enfin, en même temps, j'ai hâte de pouvoir laisser tomber cette matière, c'est d'un ennui…

\- - Moi, je dois revoir un peu les cours de potions, fit Amandine, nos cours de rattrapage commencent la semaine prochaine vu que la face de crapaud nous a mis en retenue.

\- - Et moi, je dois revoir des sortilèges, termina Alice.

\- - Au fait Alice, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'autres retenues en te faisant choper par Rusard ou un professeur, tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir, annonça Hermione. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu.

\- - Ah mince, bon ben, à demain alors.

Elle partit alors, l'air penaude, et rejoignit son dortoir où Blaise l'attendait pour parler de Drago et imaginait de potentiels possibilités entre Lucy et lui.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une joie immense que les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Alors qu'elles étudiaient leur botruc ensemble, les filles entendirent Harry poser une question, aussitôt, elles se tournèrent vers Hermione pour savoir qui était Hagrid. Elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait habituellement du garde-chasse et du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Il aime les dragons ? Fit Hélène d'un ton enjoué. Oh ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là alors, j'aurais aimé qu'il s'occupe un peu de Viserion quand je suis en cours et qu'il n'en a pas à dispenser.

Après quoi, elles purent être témoin de la provocation de Drago.

\- Hé ! Drago, tu exagères quand même, lança Alice à la fin du cours. Il est sympa Harry, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre sans votre petite guerre.

Cette fois, les Serpentards n'avaient pas botanique avec les Gryffondor, aussi s'était-elle jointe à Drago et Blaise sur le chemin de leur prochain cours qu'était la divination. Drago se renfrogna et ne parla plus tandis que Blaise, lui, soupira.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et les filles se retrouvèrent après leur dernier cours pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Ombrage. En chemin, elles se racontèrent leur journée, Amandine informa Alice qu'apparemment, il y avait quand même des élèves qui ne se voilaient pas la face concernant le mage noir et son retour. Elles arrivèrent devant le bureau du crapaud où Harry s'apprêtait à frapper. Il leur fit un signe de tête et frappa. La voix de leur détestée professeure retentit et ils entrèrent un à un dans la pièce. Les filles durent se retenir de pleurer face à cette décoration qui leur rappelait leur orphelinat dont elles détestaient la décoration des pièces communes.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Harry, à contrario des filles qui n'avaient pu louper la face de crapaud au milieu de ce décor, sursauta. Ils répondirent avec peu d'entrain mais seules les filles vinrent s'asseoir sur des chaises après qu'elle leur en est donné l'ordre. Harry, lui, tenta de négocier avec le professeur Ombrage pour reporter sa retenue à un autre jour pour pouvoir assister aux sélections de Quidditch. La réponse fut catégoriquement non. Les filles auraient aimé faire ravaler son horrible chapeau à cette grenouille à l'entendre déblatérer de telles sornettes et à en juger par l'air que prenait Harry, il pensait la même chose. Enfin, elle leur distribua à tous une plume et leur dicta ce qu'ils devaient écrire.

A la fin de la séance chacun d'entre eux avait une main en sang. Aux premières constatations, les filles se regardèrent et comprirent d'un même regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas se révolter, du moins, pas ouvertement tandis qu'elles entendirent Ombrage s'adressa à Harry qu'elle observait plus qu'elles n'observaient les quatre amies.

\- Oui ?

\- - Rien, répondit Harry dont elles pouvaient voir la main également en sang.

Elle les lâcha enfin chacun à leur tour après avoir faire une remarque qui ne faisait sourire qu'elle seule, une fois hors de la pièce et assez loin du bureau, Adel s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est une grande malade cette femme !

\- - C'est certain, ce genre de punition devrait être interdit ! renchérit Amandine. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que, si elle n'était pas membre du ministère, elle ferait une parfaite mangemort !

Harry, lui, ne disait rien. Alice suivit ses amies à la table de Gryffondor, elles songeaient à des idées pour contre-attaquer. Apprenant par Adel ce que leur faisait faire Ombrage, Hermione sembla révoltée. Elle décida elle aussi, qu'il était temps de réagir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Viserion, un petit chenapan obéissant**

\- Amandine, tu es encore en train de penser au professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Adel d'un ton entendu.

\- Pas du tout, mentit l'accusée. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- La bave qui coule sur ton menton alors que tu es perdue dans tes pensées je dirais, répondit son amie d'un ton moqueur.

Amandine leva son bras pour constater qu'Adel se moquait d'elle et qu'elle ne bavait pas, cependant, son geste trahissait son mensonge. Elle fit une moue boudeuse provoquant le rire de ses amies. Il s'agissait de leur première journée de repos, la veille, les filles avaient eu leur premier cours de potion.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

\- Tu sais quand même qu'il a au moins le double de notre âge ? demanda Adel.

\- Sans compter qu'on a l'impression qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le shampooing, renchérit Lucy.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'est le shampooing que d'avoir l'impression de s'être renversé tout un pot de gel magique pour cheveux sur la tête, fit Adel.

\- Je dirais surtout que les problèmes vont être l'âge et son aversion pour les Gryffondors.

\- Je sais, fit tristement Amandine, mais je n'y peux rien, ça ne se décide pas ce genre de chose.

Elle soupira.

\- Cela va être d'autant plus dur que je dois faire des rattrapages en potions. Ce sera une véritable torture.

\- Mais non, vas-y sereinement et dis-toi que ce n'est que quelques cours, fit Lucy.

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison.

La journée se passa ensuite dans le calme, les quatre amies passèrent le temps ensemble puis se séparèrent à l'heure du couvre feu. Le lendemain fut tout aussi calme, bien qu'elles aient eu envie de tuer Ombrage lorsqu'elle avait demandé si le dragon était attaché et surveillé.

\- Viserion n'est pas dangereux, je l'ai vu naitre et je l'ai éduqué. Il n'attaquera personne à moins que je lui en donne l'ordre, avait affirmé calmement Alice.

Ombrage avait plissé les yeux et hochait les épaules avant de reprendre son activité préféré : persécuter les élèves. Les cours reprirent ensuite et le lundi soir, chacune des filles durent retrouver leur professeur respectif pour leur cours de rattrapage. Avec soulagement, Lucy avait appris que son professeur particulier serait Hermione, aussi, seul Adel était peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en divination tandis que ses amies suivraient des cours plus passionnant. Cependant, elle s'était mise d'accord avec Amandine pour qu'elle lui raconte son tête à tête avec Rogue. Les heures passèrent et, leur cours de rattrapage terminé, le couvre feu étant passé, les trois gryffondors décidèrent qu'ils attendraient Alice pour tout se raconter.

Le lendemain, se fut au petit déjeuner qu'elles se racontèrent tout.

\- Finalement, c'était moins horrible que ce que je pensais, fit Adel. J'ai rien appris de la divination mais j'ai eu une bonne conversation avec Trelawney. Elle est franchement bizarre mais marrante.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, fit Lucy. Hermione est adorable, par contre, ne te vexe pas Hermi, mais tu es trop sérieuse pour un simple cours de rattrapage, surtout que tu as pu constaté que mes lacunes n'étaient pas si grandes.

\- Oui, excuse moi, répondit la brune, je serais moins stricte la prochaine fois.

\- Merci. Et toi Amandine ?

\- Moi ? c'était magnifique. J'ai réussi à me concentrer sur la potion tout en matant le prof, heureusement, il était trop occupé avec ses copies à corriger pour le remarquer.

Le bruit d'une fourchette s'écrasant sur le sol attira l'attention des filles. Surpris par ce que venait de dire sa camarade, Ron en avait lâché sa cuillère.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur la chauve-souris des cachots ?

\- Et même si c'est le cas Ronald ? Ca ne te regarde pas, expliqua calmement Adel.

\- Oui mais quand même…. C'est Rogue…

\- Et ça pourrait être un troll que ça ne changerait rien. Les goûts et les couleurs, cela ne se discute pas.

\- Et toi Alice ? ton cours de sortilège ?

\- Cela s'est bien passé, j'ai bien progressé.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule d'Alice qui se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait Drago Malefoy et Blaise.

\- Bonjour Drago, Bonjour Blaise, comment allez-vous ?

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux si tu pouvais demander à ton dragon d'arrêter de venir me réveiller le matin.

\- Quelle brave bête ce Viserion, qu'il est obéissant.

\- C'est toi qui lui as demandé de le faire ?

\- J'avais envie de t'embêter… et puis Drago… ça ressemble à dragon….

\- Alice enfin ! Tu recommences ! Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je pense qu'Alice va vite arrêter, fit Lucy. Nous avons aussi eu le droit à cette blague avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, si ça ne se reproduit pas tant mieux. Oh ! au fait Oka, tu as perdu cela hier dans le parc.

Il lui tendit une écharpe qui n'était pas celle de Poudlard mais un souvenir de ses défunts parents, une écharpe blanche brodé d'un vert émeraude avec son nom dessus.

\- Merci Drago, c'est très gentil.

Puis il repartir, à nouveau, Ron fit part de sa surprise, comment ces quatre filles pouvaient communiquer aisément avec Malefoy était un véritable mystère pour lui.

\- Nous sommes là pour nous faire des alliés, pas des ennemis. Nos ennemis à nous, sont les assassins de nos parents et Voldemort.

La réplique d'Adel eu le don de faire taire Ron. Les amies terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de A Poudlard.**

 **Merci à Amandine Valentine pour sa review.**

 **Chap 7. Rejoignons l'AD**

Les semaines étaient passées, et Hermione, avec l'appui des filles, avait réussi à convaincre Harry de créer un groupe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parmi les élèves qui étaient convaincus qu'Harry et Dumbledore ne mentaient pas. Cependant, lorsqu'elles en avaient parlés entre elles, Adel s'était fortement opposée à faire cela à la tête du sanglier.

 _Flash Back_

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un bar quasiment désert, il y aura donc moins d'oreilles indiscrètes, avait avancé Hermione.

\- Justement, nos paroles seront entendus par d'autres personnes que nous, imagine que l'un des clients soit à la solde d'Ombrage, nous serons tout de suite grillés.

\- Que proposes-tu alors ?

\- Pourquoi pas la cabane hurlante ? Ron nous a dit l'autre jour qu'elle n'avait de hantée que le nom et qu'elle avait été bâtie pour un ancien élève.

\- C'est vrai, mais je doute que beaucoup d'élèves aient suffisamment de courage pour entrer là-dedans, certains ne seront pas à Gryffondor.

\- Et si on allait, comme prévu, à la tête du sanglier, commença Amandine. Mais qu'on réalisait une bulle insonorisée ? J'ai lu un livre sur un sort qui ressemble à cela, je pense être capable de le faire.

\- Eh ! ça c'est une bonne idée ! fit Alice. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un n'arrivera pas à contrer le sort ?

\- Pas si personne ne s'en rend compte, déclara Hermione. On va dire à tout ceux qui voudront venir d'emmener des livres de cours, des plumes et du parchemin. Et pour être sûr de l'efficacité du sort, Je l'apprendrai aussi. Nous le lancerons donc à deux.

Toutes hochèrent la tête, c'était partit, Hermione informa Harry et Ron de leur idée, puis, tandis qu'Alice, Lucy, Adel et Ron propageaient l'information, Hermione et Amandine se mirent au travail pour apprendre le sort en question. Le projet se déroulait bien pour le moment.

 _Fin du flash back_

Ils étaient donc tous à présent à la tête du sanglier, Hermione et Amandine avaient discrètement lancé le sort, une fois tout le monde installé. Hermione expliqua donc pourquoi ils étaient là, présentant ainsi le projet qu'ils avaient, les filles et Ron, elle tenta d'inclure Harry dans l'idée mais ce dernier lui rappela que c'était leur idée à la base et non la sienne. Par la suite, il y eut une discussion plutôt dont une partie où un type, du nom de Zacharias Smith, avait commencé à remettre en question les paroles du trio, tapant légèrement sur le système de Ron et d'Adel.

\- Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? Intervint le blond à un moment donné.

\- Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi, dit Ron à haute voix, et si tu la fermais ?

Adel avait alors gratifié Ron d'un hochement de tête convaincu et d'un sourire pour lui montrer son soutien. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas de pâte d'amende avec elle, elle aurait volontiers regardé ce "match" en se régalant, soutenant évidemment Ron dans ce round.

\- Enfin, quoi, continua le blond, on vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses, et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, grogna Fred.

\- Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? demanda son jumeau en sortant un long instrument en métal à l'aspect inquiétant.

\- Ou n'importe quelle autre partie du corps, nous on n'est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras, ajouta Fred.

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait drôle, fit Alice d'un ton jouissif. Dit oui Smith ! Allez!

\- Alice, ne l'effraie pas voyons, je suis sûre que cette chose fait bien moins mal qu'on ne le pense, mais je ne suis pas contre qu'il l'essaie pour nous le dire.

\- Stop, fit Hermione.

Les quatre plaisantins se turent aussitôt et laissèrent de nouveau la parole à Hermione qui, après un bref soupir, continua son discours tandis que Zacharias Smith, lui, n'osait plus dire un mot.

La rencontre dura encore une petite heure, à la fin de laquelle, tous signèrent un document attestant de leur présence et de leur inscription à cette nouvelle association. Ceci terminé. Hermione enroula le parchemin et le rangea soigneusement.

\- Bien, on fait comme nous avons dit, une fois la bulle de silence retirée, faites comme si nous étions tous en train de s'entraider pour travailler sur un cours commun. Tous hochèrent la tête, Hermione et Amandine s'empressèrent alors de retirer le sort et chacun se leva, jouant tous le jeu des étudiants studieux et ils sortirent tous petit à petit.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

La première séance de l'association, devenu "L'armée de Dumbledore" venait de prendre fin bien que nombreux avaient été les élèves à avoir peur qu'elle ne se fasse jamais. En effet, malgré toutes les précautions prises, Ombrage, ne connaissant pas la raison qui avait amené plusieurs élèves à se retrouver à la tête de sanglier, avait sortit un décret interdisant les clubs et réunions d'élèves. Beaucoup avait protesté qu'ils avaient seulement eu une séance de travail mais le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait décidé de ne pas les écouter. De nombreux clubs et les équipes de Quidditch avaient été contraints de batailler pour voir leurs associations et équipes se reconstituer, notamment l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ensuite, les journées passèrent, et les séances devinrent de plus en plus intéressantes, si bien qu'un soir, en sortant, Adel lança à ses amies.

\- Que c'est bon de se détendre comme cela.

\- Se détendre ? Moi je me défoule, annonça Lucy. Personnellement, je m'imagine la tête du crapaud ou de Lestrange et ça me fait un bien fou !

\- Pareil, renchérit Amandine.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre ma salle commune, à demain les filles ?

Les filles la saluèrent et se rendirent aussitôt à leur propre salle commune, elles allaient devoir s'entrainer dure ces prochains jours et toutes seules, à cause des entraînements de Quidditch, les séances étaient suspendues à partir de ce soir. Aussi, les filles en profiteraient pour se retrouver un peu toute les quatre avant le match.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Alice, séparée de ses amis, soutenait l'équipe de Serpentard, sautant sur son siège pour les soutenir, cependant, elle cessa toute excitation lorsqu'elle vit certains de ses camarades chanter une chanson plus qu'offensante. Certains l'invitèrent même à se joindre à eux.

\- Vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous accompagne, je suis peut-être à Serpentard, mais j'ai des principes et je m'entends très bien avec les Gryffondor.

Elle se fit un peu huer mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, pour elle, l'important c'était de participer, pas de gagner. Le match se termina enfin, et tendit qu'elle commençait à descendre la tribune pour féliciter les gagnants, Drago commença à provoquer Harry et les Weasley.

\- Ma chanson t'a plu, Potter ?

Harry et les jumeaux commencèrent par l'ignorer, mais lorsque les deux rouquins comprirent de quoi parlait Drago, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer.

\- Mais toi tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais.

Adel, Amandine et Alice vinrent aider les autres à tenir Fred et Georges qui n'avaient plus qu'une envie : fracasser la tête de Drago. Lucy, elle, s'approchait de Drago, personne ne sembla s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle allait faire, au vu du calme avec lequel elle avançait, de plus, beaucoup savaient que ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien.

\- Ou peut-être que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

* Clac *

La main de Lucy venait de s'abattre sur la joue de Drago, stoppant net les efforts vains des Weasley pour se défaire des autres et arrêtant également un Harry venant de perdre son sang froid.

\- Espèce d'abruti fini ! Cracha Lucy. Quel mauvais perdant tu peux faire Malefoy ! J'aimerai te voir, toi, à la place d'Harry, entendant un autre insulter un parent décédé. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que cela fait d'entendre une ordure insulter ta famille alors qu'on n'en a plus ? Imagine toi seulement Drago, toi, élevé par d'autres sorciers parce que tes parents auraient été assassinés ? Car oui, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'Harry vient de ressentir à l'instant, en t'entendant traiter sa mère ainsi. Je suis une orpheline qui a souvent eu le droit aux moqueries d'enfants qui avaient la chance d'avoir encore leurs parents, Alice, Adel et Amandine sont dans le même cas que moi. T'entendre proférer de telles choses me dégoûte. Honnêtement Drago, comment peux-tu encore t'apprécier avec de tels propos ? En provoquant l'équipe adverse juste parce que tu n'acceptes pas la défaite ? Recommence encore une seule fois ce que tu viens de faire Drago et je te jure que je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.

Après quoi, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis sous le regard hébété du blond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 - Des excuses**

Décembre était arrivé, et avec lui, l'hiver s'était bien installé. Les cours de l'AD s'étaient intensifiés malgré les entrainements au Quidditch. D'ailleurs, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'Harry et les jumeaux ne soient interdits de Quidditch par Ombrage. Cette dernière ayant revendiqué le fait qu'ils avaient voulu se jeter sur Drago à la fin du match. Aussi, Lucy était intervenue après l'annonce de cette dernière.

 _Flash Back_

\- C'est injuste de les punir pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Punissez moi si vous le voulez, moi, je pourrais mériter une punition pour avoir giflé Malefoy, mais ne punissez pas ces trois là, et même, s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait mériter une punition, c'est Malefoy.

\- A ce que je sache, il n'a pas fait acte de vouloir se jeter sur eux, avait répliqué Ombrage.

\- Vous détestez donc tellement Harry que vous êtes prêtes à le punir lui, alors qu'il n'a rien fait, plutôt que Malefoy qui, devant témoins, était en train d'insulter sa défunte mère ? N'avez vous donc peu de coeur pour soutenir ce qu'il a fait ? Je vous dirai donc la même chose qu'à lui. Savez-vous seulement ce que cela fait d'être sans parents ? De vivre dans un orphelinat ? D'entendre des imbéciles se moquer des orphelins parce qu'ils n'ont pas de parents ? Non vous ne savez pas, et je doute que vous aillez suffisamment de coeur pour comprendre ce que cela fait.

L'échange s'étant fait devant témoins, Ombrage n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lever la punition, mais elle avait toutefois donné une retenue à Lucy en raison de la manière dont elle s'était adressée à elle.

 _Fin du flash back_

Ainsi, les vacances approchant, la dernière séance de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait lieu aujourd'hui. Le matin même, Ron avait proposé à Harry et aux filles de venir passer les vacances chez lui. Ce que les filles avaient accepté avec plaisir. Après quoi, en arrivant à la grande salle, Lucy avait reçu un étrange message, lui donnant rendez-vous près de la statue du sorcier borgne. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'était rendue là-bas, seule, comme spécifié dans le message. Bien qu'Amandine avait vainement tenté de l'en empêcher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Am, je sais me défendre maintenant, avec tous ces cours de rattrapages réussis et l'AD, si je ne suis pas apte à me défendre, autant que je rende ma baguette tout de suite.

Puis elle s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous. Là, elle rencontra Drago, en le voyant, son visage s'assombrit car, depuis l'incident du Quidditch, ce dernier n'avait plus osé l'aborder à cause de ses regards noirs.

\- Hum... Salut! dit-il.

\- Salut.

\- Ecoutes, voilà, j'ai merdé, j'en ai conscience, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de m'excuser mais je ne sais pas comment le faire.

\- C'est simple pourtant, il te suffit d'employer trois mots "je m'excuse".

\- Hé ! C'est à moi de le dire.

\- Si tu essaies de faire de l'humour, c'est raté.

\- Bon, écoutes, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison mais je ferai une exception parce que... comment dire... ben... tu me plais et ça, je m'en suis rendue compte quand tu m'as fais la leçon au stade. Aussi, pardonne moi, c'était stupide de ma part en effet de réagir comme je l'ai fait. Après tout, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour s'entendre et...

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Lucy surprise et qui était resté bloqué sur les "tu me plais" et "pardonne moi".

\- Que les Gryffondors et les Serpen...

\- Non, avant cela.

\- Heu... Pardonn...

\- Non ! Encore avant.

Drago se mit à rougir, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. Du moins, pour ce qui était d'être intimidé et gêné.

\- J'ai... j'ai dit que tu me plais.

Lucy en resta bouche bée et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago... avait flashé sur elle ? C'était... mignon ? Adorable ? incroyable ? Fantastique !

\- Je... je ne sais plus quoi dire Drago. Je... ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir et, la raison pour laquelle j'ai été autant blessé parce que tu as dit à Harry, c'est parce que, venant d'une personne que j'apprécie énormément, ça faisait mal d'entendre ces propos.

\- Tu m'apprécies ? Vraiment ?

\- Et bien... disons que je ne t'ai pas encore totalement pardonné mais oui, je t'apprécie. Et je suis prête à te donner une chance si tu montres ta bonne foi.

\- Ma bonne foi ?

\- Oui. Ombrage semble avoir une haute estime de toi et je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Si jamais tu sais quelque chose.

\- En gros, tu veux que je serve d'espion... C'est bien cela ?

\- Tout a fait, tu as tout compris. Et en échange, tu pourrais recevoir une récompense spéciale de ma part. Une réponse à ta déclaration par exemple.

Drago la regarda ébahie puis, après un moment d'hésitation, accepta. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour être pardonné et s'il pouvait avoir une chance de sortir avec elle au bout du compte, c'était une idée qui lui plaisait.

\- D'accord. J'accepte.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à faire passer les informations par Alice. Ombrage ne s'en méfie pas trop pour le moment, surement parce qu'elle est à Serpentard.

\- Très bien.

Lucy s'approcha de Drago et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le laissant sans voix avant de le saluer et de s'en aller, tout en sifflotant un air guilleret.

\- Alors ? Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Amandine lorsqu'elle vit son amie les rejoindre devant leur salle de cours.

\- C'était Drago. Il voulait se faire pardonner et, devinez quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago est amoureux de moi.

Un bruit de sac tombant au sol les fit sursauter. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction de Ron. Chaque fois que les filles mentionnaient leur amitié ou autres affections pour une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas, la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre.

\- Un problème Ronald ? demanda Adel.

\- Aucun.

\- Et donc ? Tu as accepté ? fit Alice pour retourner à la conversation.

\- Pas encore. J'ai l'intention de le faire mijoter un peu. Il va devoir prouver sa bonne foi et son affection pour moi.

\- Comment ?

\- En espionnant Ombrage pour nous. D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit de passer par toi Alice.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je lui ai pardonné et je lui ai fait la bise, il en est resté bouche bée.

\- Franchement, les filles, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous arrivez à supporter ce type. Fit Ron consterné.

\- La réponse est la même que la dernière fois... Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des ennemis.

La discussion s'arrêta là et les derniers cours se déroulèrent rapidement. Celui de l'AD aussi d'ailleurs, même trop rapidement à leur goût. La journée aussi d'ailleurs. Lucy aurait aimé recroisé Drago. Voir comment il réagirait en la voyant. Mais ils ne se croisèrent pas, même lors du diner.


End file.
